wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie Emma Watson
"Adel and I went to collect shells!" - Sophie's activities she did with her best friend, Adeline. "Hai hai!" - Sophie's greeting. "Bai bai!" - Sophie's goodbye. About Sophia Emma Gabrielle Lily Poppy Rosa Kaitlyn "Sophie" Watson, known as SophieEmma, is a roleplayer of Royal Roleplay. She is an daughter of Andrew James Watson & Miranda Rachel Campbell and a twin sister of Alexander James Watson. Her birthday is on April 14. Her Life On Apri 14, 1520, Alexander and his twin sister Sophie is born to Andrew James Watson and Ravenna Miranda Asurá in Thana's hospital. They are both gain a nickname, The Legendary Twins. Sophie grew up in a ordinary life, unaware of her origins. But years later, her life was changed forever when her brother and she was enrolled to a unique school, Lukologus. She started his first year in the age of 10, and have gotten As and Bs in classes. She also made new friends in school, Xavier, Adeline, and Marsha. She belongs in the Gryffindor House. She is also apart of Occult Club, in Lukologus. She is mostly bonds with her father, and mostly goes by his side. But she also cares for her mother. More info to be continued! Rules? She doesn't rule any lands yet during her young stage, but she mentioned that she will possibly rule the Eucalyptus Empire, and own a palace named after a fruit. Gallery Wardrobe WW-SophieEmmaV2PRINCESS.PNG WW-SophieEmmaUNIFORM.PNG|Her first year scholar uniform. WW-SophieEmmaUNIFORM0.PNG|Her second year scholar uniform. WW-SophieEmmaV2ROYALCHILD.PNG WW-SophieEmmaROYALCHILD.PNG WW-SophieEmmaPAJAMAS.PNG|Sophie in her pajamas. WW-SophieEmmaBRASSYPRINCESS.PNG|Her dress. WW-SophieEmmaBRASSYPRINCESS0.PNG|Her turquoise dress. WW-SophieEmmaBRASSYPRINCESS1.PNG|Her pink-lilac dress. WW-SophieEmmaBALL.PNG|Her Ballgown. WW-SophieEmmaBALL0.PNG|Her ballgown. (with braid) WW-SophieEmmaBALL01.PNG|Her ballgown. (Wavy hair) WW-SophieEmmaBALL1.PNG|Her ballgown. (With shaggy hair) WW-SophieEmmaBALL2.PNG WW-SophieEmmaBALL3.PNG|Her ballgown. (With SociALLURE) WW-SophieEmmaGALAXYSUNHATER.PNG WW-SophieEmmaGLINDAWEEN.PNG WW-SophieEmmaMAIDEN.PNG Albumz WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother5.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother4.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother3.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother0.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother1.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&SophieWithTheirMother2.png WW-Andrew&Sophie.png|Sophie with her father. WW-Andrew&Sophie0.png|Sophie with her father again. WW-AsurábelleFamily-SophieWithHerMother.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-SophieWithHerMother0.png|Sophie with her mother. WW-Raven&Sophie.png WW-Alec&SophieINMANOR.png|Sophie with her twin brother. WW-LegendaryTwins-AlecCursing.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Sophie.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&Sophie.png WW-AsurábelleFamily-Alec&Sophie0.png Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmma2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmma3.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmma.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmmaLEIAORGANA.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmmaLEIAORGANA2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-SophieEmmaLEIAORGANA1.PNG Historical/Fantasy WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline0.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline1.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson1.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson0.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson3.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson2.jpg WW-Realistic-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson.jpg Dresses WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson-.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson0.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson1.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson2.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson3.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson4.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson5.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-SophieEmmaAsuráWatson6.jpg Other Coming soon! Trivia * Alex & '''Sophie may refer to Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. * Alex and Sophie are the only kids in the Watson Family that got their eye colors from their mother instead of their father. * Sophie and Miranda had similar appearances to each other. * Alex and Sophie's color codes may look like a reference to a clueless dress color during the dress incident (Alex to Black & Blue, Sophie to White & Gold). * Sophie is mostly sociable than his brother, since Alex is shy. Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Raven Haired Category:Blue Eyes Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Young Category:Next Generation Kids Category:Techno-Questz Franchise Category:Techno-Questz : Female Franchise Category:Royalty Category:Kind Category:Caring Category:Lovely Category:Campbell Family Category:Watson Family Category:Beautiful Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Sci-fi Roleplayers Category:20s Roleplayers Category:Eucalyptus Empire Category:Sci-Wooz Kidz Roleplayers Category:Lilac Lovers Category:Pink Lovers Category:Kunzite Lovers Category:Pastel Lovers Category:Born in April Category:Fantasy Roleplayers Category:Staricia Empire Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Sassy Category:Diva Category:Tsundere Category:Siblings Category:Students Category:Scholar Category:Daddy's Little Girl Category:Canon Category:Official Category:Twins Category:Zircon Blue Eyes Category:Legendary Child Category:The Legendary Twins Category:Legendary Category:Hybrid Category:Half human, half mermaid Category:Half human, half alien Category:Human Category:Daddy's girl Category:Cute Category:Funny Category:Comedian Category:Occult Club Members Category:Aliens Category:Heros Category:Sweet Category:Bubbly Category:Solvers Category:Problem Solvers Category:Curious Category:Asurá Category:Asurá Family Category:Asurá Family Members Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá-belle Family Members Category:Roleplayed by SophieEmma Category:Fans Category:Fangirl Category:Magic